Electronic devices are assembled from many individual components. Components are generally housed within the interior of the electronic device's shell. Individual components often require both physical and electronic connection to the electronic device and other components. In order to reduce the size of an electronic device, not only are the components minimized but so too are the structures that connect and secure the components within the device. Thus, the structures for securing components should be small as well, while maintaining the ability to prevent unwanted movement. Unwanted movement of a component within the device interior may damage the device, for example by damaging the component or other components, circuitry, or electronic connections within the device. Unwanted movement of an unsecured device may result from accidental bumping, dropping, or striking.
Further, it may often be useful to detect whether or not a component or other secured portion of an electronic device has been changed or altered. For many devices, changing, altering or tampering with internal components may void any warranty associated with the device. In other situations, changes to the internal components of a device may create a hazardous situation. Thus, it may be advantageous to use a securing mechanism that also makes tampering obvious.
What is needed is a structure or device that may secure components within an electronic device, wherein the securing structure or device is low cost, occupies minimal space within the device interior, allows an authorized person to quickly and easily replace the component, and will further indicate whether an unauthorized person has replaced or attempted to replace the component.